Smartphones and cameras with built-in Global Positioning System (GPS) have the capability to associate geotags with photos taken on these devices. A geotag includes latitude and longitude coordinates of a location (typically the location where the photo is taken or imported into the device), as well as other optional information such as altitude and bearing. Users of photo management applications often want to organize photos using geotag information. Some existing photo applications show the locations of the photos on a map using icons such as pins. The images of the photos, however, are typically not displayed in the map because it can be difficult to display a large number of photos on a screen with limited size. Accordingly, the user would select a pin to view the photos themselves. Since existing map view features of photo viewing applications typically display the icons on a large scale (e.g., on a world map), the results offer relatively little insight into locations of interest to the users. Further, the interactions can be so cumbersome for the users that they may be deterred from using the map view feature at all.